darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Khanna Lawrence-Turner/References
Khanna is extremely altocelarophobic (afraid of high ceilings), claustrophobic (afraid of enclosed spaces) and is partially nyctophobic (afraid of darkness). **Although, she usually calms down and forget these fears when somebody manages to distract her. *Her theme song is "Who Owns My Heart?" by Miley Cyrus. *Like Dexter, she is a fan of Princess Luna. Ironically both Luna and her sound like due to the same voice actress. *She likes hares and even has one as a pet. *Like every person with Asperger Syndrome, she lacks demonstrated empathy, experiences difficulties in basic elements of social interaction, lacks social reciprocity and has impaired nonverbal behaviours in areas such as eye contact, facial expression, posture, and gesture. *She has a slight obsession with always keeping her hair hydrated. She has four drawers full of hair moisturizers in her closet. *She hates the beach because she always ends up sunburned. *She likes the jerky meat pot pie her mom does. *She likes mystery movies and hates bullying. *She is extremely bad in catching things. *Her favorite musical instrument is the ukulele. *She wants to learn Greek, Russian, Turkish and Hungarian. *She likes the animated series Adventure Time and wants Ice King to return back to Simon Petrikov. **She also seems to have a crush on Flame Prince. *She doesn't understands how foam can be used as a ointment substitute. *She may like a little older boys (but not very old, because she "is not a museum to like very old things"). *She says that Mikey looks like Joey, without knowing that they are nephew and uncle. *She is very skilled in martial arts, despite her weak appearance. *She owns a black PortableOn Round. *She seems to dislike Mori, due to her crazy personality. *She likes to watch movies featuring the actress Jane Lynch. *Her favorite book is the manga Princess Knight. *Her mom works as a teacher in Webster High School. *She haven't had her first kiss yet. *According to Jolie and Matthew, she is right-handed. *She likes to make her own one-girl flash mob in the street. *She likes weddings and is always the one who eats and dances a lot in the party. *Like Dexter, she deslikes One Direction and Lady Gaga. *She has a blog who rarely is used, and there she posts her feelings. *Despite her hatred for school, her favorite subjects are Physics and Chemistry. *When she has a flu or a cold, she enjoys eating beer cheese soup (obviously with water instead of beer, since she is underage). *She once dreamed studying in Willian McKinley High School, the school her mom attended when teenager. *When she is under pressure and somebody scares her, she often knocks out them with a broom or with a frying pan in a Rapunzel-like style. *She has some issues with her handwriting. *She hates when somebody mocks her accent. *She can physically confront her enemies, despite her weak appearance. *She likes French jokes and laughs really loud when somebody tells one. *She attends a educational support class given by Bonnie's therapist. *Since her clothes do not have pockets, she keeps her cell phone inside her right boot. Category:Trivia pages